Kiyone
Kiyone (清音, Seion) is a former S-Class Mage turned Dark Mage. She is affiliated with the Dark Guild, Torched Heaven. She also serves as a Captain in the military force of Trivia. Known and feared as the Ice Queen (氷の女王, Kōri no Joō) for her beauty and strength, Kiyone is Appearance Kiyone is a beautiful, tall, fair-skinned young woman with a slender but curvaceous figure, long light blue hair and blue eyes. She has a black tattoo on her chest. She wears a grey military uniform with long sleeves, which are rolled up and high-heeled boots. Personality Befitting her alias, Kiyone is a cold, callous, and dispassionate figure. Her cold demeanour allows her to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and she is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Kiyone is also capable of being highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical when she aspires to be. But she is also is a very laid back and calm person giving of an air of supreme confidence and ease. Kiyone is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behaviour and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her mighty wrath. Her peers greatly respect her abilities, and her name alone commands immediate respect even from her enemies. She loves to fight and enjoys all aspects of it, the sights, the smells, even the taste of her own blood, she has been said to drink the blood of her slain enemies like fine wine. Despite being an excellent leader capable of rational and intelligent decisions she is absolutely merciless and fierce in battle; cutting down hundreds and hundreds without so much as flinching, her cruel and brutal nature during battle. Her insatious desire for battle and bloodshed often borders on the insane and this often disturbs those around her. This all points toward the idea that she is a sadist and enjoys inflicting immense pain and suffering on others, for often enough, no reason than her own amusement. She likes to assert her dominance over her opponents and enjoys being in a position power a great deal. She likes to torture her opponents on and off the battlefield, often doing disturbing things to intimidate them, like licking the blood of one of her victims off her blade. As someone who absolutely loves to fight, and believes in the philosophy of survival of the fittest, she only respects those who she deems powerful. Her respect for Yuma's superior strength allowed her to align herself with him as a subordinate. She is a very gifted in the arts of persuasion and deception, and is not afraid to use her body and charm to coax men into revealing information and manipulating them to get them to do what she wants. She can be flirtatious and is often quite frank, particularly in regards to her sexuality and anything of sexual involvement and has a habit of saying very inappropriate things at inappropriate times. Despite her sometimes reserved personality, Kiyone has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many clothes she wears are skimpy, revealing and feminine and likes to wear sexy and extremely revealing clothing. Kiyone seems to have no problems with people in general seeing her naked. Despite all of this, she is not completely deprived of positive qualities. Kiyone acknowledges her flaws and because of how much blood she has on her hands, she seeks to reserve what little innocence is left in the world she believes to be rotten and corrupt. Magic & Abilities Kiyone is no doubt worthy of her S-Class ranking. She was skilled enough to become a captain in Trivia's army at a very young age despite having very little experience leading. Magic Abilities Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice, allowing the user to generate and manipulate it. Kiyone is extremely skilled in the use of this versatile and dangerous magic and her skill-level is often compared to a slayer magic user. *'Instantaneous Freeze': 0954ce4d1614b9239a60900b850bb30e6a247091_hq.gif|Kiyone freezes the lake. ThJASAFO2P.jpg Perhaps her magic's most terrifying quality, Kiyone can freeze objects, people in an instant, her range being tremendous. Kiyone can expel a massive icy storm from her mouth which is used to freeze her target in their tracks or she can freeze things touching them. Though she does not need to make physical contact to freeze anything it does speed up and enhance the process. She could freeze a massive boulder (many times larger than a 20 metre giant) in an instant. She could freeze an entire river in just a few seconds. *'Ice Wall' (アイスウォール, Aisu Barikēdo lit. Ice Barricade): Kiyone forms a massive wall of ice to shield herself from an attack. *'Ice Prison' (, ): Kiyone forms a prison of ice which can be created so quickly that she could catch even Kain of guard (though he was not really paying attention). *'Ice Spear' (アイススピア, Aisu Supia): Kiyone creates a thin spear of ice which she throws, moving very quickly, impaling the target in an instant. *'Ice Storm' (アイスストーム, Aisu Sutōmu): Kiyone several dozen small sharp ice projectiles which she fires at her target, impaling them. This spell can take out many targets at once. *'Ice Sword' (アイスソード, Aisu Sōdo): Kiyone can perform various move's with this spell. She can focus her ice magic at the tip of the blade, extending it forward to pierce an opponent from a relatively great distance. She can also increase the blades durability by coating in thick ice and she can use it to numb and freeze her opponents with deep cuts. Using her sword as a medium she can enhance her freezing abilities, by simply placing the point of the balde against her oppoentn she can freeze them stiff. *'Ice Phoenix' (アイスフェニックス, Aisu Fenikkusu): Kiyone creates a large phoenix-like creature made entirely of ice. She can manipulate it with her mind and give it instructions. She usually uses it as a form of transport but it makes a great distraction as well. *'White Death' (白人の死, Hakujin no shi): Kiyone creates thousands of long ice projectiles *'Ice Cannon' (アイスキャノン, Aisu Kyanon): Kiyone releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from her mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great deal of damage upon the target and can freeze an opponent in their tracks. *'Ice Army' (アイスアーミー, Aisu Āmī): *'Ice Demon''' (氷の悪魔, Kōri no akuma): *'Ice World' (アイスワールド, Aisu Wārudo): thYB22OE1O.jpg|Kiyone activating Ice World. iog.jpg|The result of this spell. Immense Magic power: Being an S-Class calibre mage, Kiyone possesses an massive amount of raw magical power. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Kiyone is incredibly fast and nimble. She can move fast enough for only well-trained eyes to see her movements. She is so fast that she can appear in front of her open before they can even blink. Enhanced Strength: In contrast to her slim build, Kiyone is very physically powerful, being strong enough to hurl a massive ball of ice several hundred meters into a giant. She can effortlessly rag doll and overwhelm people many times her size. Enhanced Endurance: Kiyone is very well-conditioned as a high-ranking military official, being able to fight for extended periods of time at a high level. Miscellaneous Abilities Keen Intellect: *'Expert Biologist': Experienced Torture: Fighting Style Master Swordswoman: Kiyone is exceedingly skilled with swords and using her rapier she is able to cut through durable materials like iron with great ease, she made quick work of a group of monsters with just her rapier. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Quotes Trivia